1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seeding apparatus that permits the application of fertilizer and seeds simultaneously, and is convertible for different combinations of seed, granular fertilizer, and liquid fertilizer application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Seed and fertilizer applicators are widely used at the present time. It has also been recognized that furrow opener shanks that have two vertical passageways can be utilized for applying seed and/or fertilizer in a furrow. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,530 shows a planting apparatus having a shank that deposits seed through two different passageways in the shank, and at two different depths. The prior art also shows devices such as that in U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,189 for planting at two different depths. U.S. Pat. No. 909,991 shows a grain drill shoe that has two passageways near the furrow opener, but does not have two individual fore and aft extending passageways for depositing materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,788 shows an opener that has two separate tubes behind it for depositing grain, one tube trailing the other, and discharging at different levels. Another early type planter that has two seperate tubes depositing material at different levels in the same furrow is U.S. Pat. No. 2,048,411.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,111 shows an implement for sod seeding that has two hoppers depositing two different types of materials into a vertical shank, and it includes a type of a covering plate trailing the first tube for pulverizing and packing the soil in the furrow, and then depositing seed on top of this pulverized soil. However, the particular shoe or blade has an opening in the rear which is shaped to permit a central portion to be built up in a type of a mound. The shoe is not used for packing a central bed in the opening into which the fertilizer is deposited. Arcuate blades are also employed in the prior art device making it somewhat difficult to manufacture, and tending to increase the power required to pull it through the ground. Also, because of the curved shape and downwardly extending rear tips it appears that the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,111 would tend to plug as it moves through the ground.